The Bird Phase
by twilight-moon09
Summary: How could one simple, annoying song make the Cullens' lives a living hell? Guaranteed to make you laugh, for all of those family guy fans! Bella is still human, AU, Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I'd take a shot and put two of my favorite things together: The Cullens, and The Griffins. I hope this comes out as funny as it was when it played out in my head as a dream! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY OR TWILIGHT! **

**

* * *

**

THE BIRD PHASE

"I just don't see the point in going…I mean, what's so great about a place like this anyways? It's _so far_…" I complained.

"Bella, you're going to have fun. Trust me, I've seen it. Besides, if you really want to be honest this is your fault…you're the one who admitted you've never been to one." Alice looked over her shoulder at me; she was sitting in the passenger seat while Jasper drove us in the Volvo. Edward sat in the backseat with me.

"Jasper, you have to be on my side with this." I hoped.

"No, actually I'm quite excited. It's been a while since we've been to one, Forks doesn't have anything close to this. Not even Seattle has restaurants like this anymore." He said with a smile.

I looked over my shoulder out the back window at Rosalie's BMW, she was driving and Emmett was in the passenger seat grinning.

"Emmett says he bets you 50 bucks Bella chokes on something at dinner tonight Jazz." Edward said as he rolls his eyes.

"This is so stupid! You guys don't even eat! Why are we driving 4 hours just to go to some stupid 50's diner?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"For the experience, love." Edward said as he squeezed my hand. After he said that, I sat back and just enjoyed the rest of the ride quietly.

When we got to the restaurant I had to admit it was a little cool, the decorations were very authentic and the signs and posters were real. The servers were dressed up like celebrities, some of them I didn't recognize, and the hostess was dressed in costume too.

"A table for 6 please." Alice said with a bright grin.

"Coming right up!" She said as she blew a huge pink bubble, and led us to a round booth. We all slid in, which was a bit awkward because of Emmett's size, but luckily I sat between Edward and Alice. **[A/N: From left to right they sat with Edward on the edge, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, then Rosalie on the other edge.]**

"So here are your menus and someone will be with you in just a moment." She said cheerily before she bounced away.

"Okay, seriously…I know there are things that still amaze me about you guys, but…50's diners?" I asked.

"Well, the 50's was a great time for everyone." Rosalie said.

"Rock and Roll was brand new," Jasper said.

"The cars were a lot more classic back then." Emmett added.

"And the clothes were nifty!" Alice was just bouncing with excitement.

"Besides, people were just beautiful back then. For example, look at Marilyn Monroe." She pointed to a waitress who was dressed like Marilyn Monroe.

"There's Elvis!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And ooh! James Dean…" Alice cooed.

"Oh, here comes Marilyn Monroe." Jasper said before sitting straight up and trying to look natural.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"Jasper's always had a thing for Marilyn Monroe. He carries a picture of her in his wallet." Edward told me.

She walked over to our table with her pad and pencil. "Well hello, I'm Marilyn and I'll be your server today. What can I get you guys?"

Instantaneously, they all looked over at me. You know, eating with the Cullens used to be just plain weird because they would stare at me so hard when I did, but now…I'm used to it.

"Um…I'll just have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke." I said.

"We'll have the same!" They all said together with such bright smiles it was creepy. She looked a little shocked, but then wrote down our orders.

"Neat-o! Coming right up, guys." She winked at us then walked away.

"Man…you know being here takes me back…to a time when life was much simpler. Even for us." Emmett sighed.

"I know what you mean. I remember when I could even **OH MY **_**GODDD!!!**_" Edward yelled with his eyes popping out of his head.

While he was speaking his sentence, the song from the jukebox ended and the next one began, making him freeze.

'_A well-a everybody's heard…about the bird…'_

"This is Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SONG OF ALL TIME!!!" He said excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat in a very Alice-like fashion. I swear to you, I didn't even know the person I was sitting next to. It wasn't Edward.

He slid out of the booth and began dancing next to our table, doing some sort of twist movement that looked absolutely awkward as he sang along with the song. I've never actually seen Edward try to dance until now, apart from ballroom, and now I wish I could erase it from my memory.

_"__A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word"_

I looked to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett for some sort of explanation or help, but they all just looked annoyed.

"Oh not again," Alice sighed.

"I _hate_ this song! I thought we left this song a long time ago!" Rosalie yelled.

"You see, Edward had an annoying fascination and obsession with this song back then…and we couldn't for the life of us figure out how to break it. We even considered moving without telling him." Jasper explained.

"How long did the phase last?" I asked.

"Thirty years." They said together.

I looked back to Edward, who was still singing and dancing.

He turned to us as he sang. "BELLA! _Don't you know, about the bird?_ ALICE! _Everybody knows that the bird is the word!_"

He began singing and dancing around the restaurant, and I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. I know I had to be as red as Rosalie's lipstick.

"HEY, GUY BEHIND THE COUNTER! _The bird is the word!_"

He turned to a small family watching him. "HEY, FRIGHTENED LITTLE CHILD! _The bird is the word!_"

He ran to the girls' restroom. "LADY ON THE TOILET! _The bird is the word_!" He screamed in, and the lady yelled in fright.

He nearly scared Marilyn Monroe half to death. "_DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BIRD? SURE, EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT THE BIRD IS THE WORD! A well-a bird bird, b-bird's the word, a well-a bird!_"

He was still dancing around the restaurant singing and now the people were clapping as if he were entertaining them.

"AGAIN! AGAIN! I LOVE REPITITION!" Emmett yelled out to him through his laugher, enjoying that Edward was making a fool out of himself. Rosalie smacked his head.

All of the sudden the record stopped and Edward's eyes flew to the worker who held the record in his hand. He flew over to him, probably a little faster than he was supposed to.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!?" He yelled.

"This song is from the 1960's. It shouldn't be in this jukebox." He said.

"Well I'll buy the record from you. I love that song!" Edward said, fully prepared to take out his wallet.

"Sorry, it's not for sale." He said.

"Aw, come on…what will it take?" Edward said with smoldering eyes, he was trying to dazzle the guy. Does that actually work on guys?

I saw Edward's eyes briefly look over at us, then back at the guy. "I'll let you have sex with my sister…" He said in his velvety voice, and we all looked at him in shock.

"Who's your sister?" He asked, this guy was a pervert.

"She's uh…riiiiiight…there!" Edward pointed over to our table, letting his finger glide over Alice and Rosalie, and then he landed on Rosalie. The guy creepily grinned while nodding his head slowly.

"EDWARD CULLEN, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!!!" Rosalie screeched through gritted teeth.

Edward's eyes widened with fear. "I mean, these _are_ my sisters," He said quickly. "But I really meant…her." He pointed to some random woman sitting at the soda bar with a tight black dress on.

"Hmm…I don't know…" The guy said.

"Come on." Edward said encouragingly.

"Well…okay. I'll do her. But can you tell her to cry and beg me to stop?" He asked seriously.

Okay, I take it back. That guy wasn't a pervert. He was a predatory rapist.

Edward paused for a second and we knew he was reading someone's mind. His smile grew even wider. "I think _that_ can be arranged." The guy nodded and handed Edward the record, then Edward walked back over to our table and sat down like nothing happened.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie yelled.

"What would Carlisle think?" Alice asked.

"What? Why are you yelling at me? I read her mind alright, she's into that sort of thing." He said, and we all let it go.

So I stand corrected again. That guy is a predatory rapist, and that chick is a _freak_.

* * *

REVIEW pLEASE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The entire car ride home, Edward was humming that stupid song to his self, and Jasper was really getting annoyed. I could hear the steering wheel's protest under his steel grip, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Jasper, don't hate the song!" Edward said, reading his thoughts. "Love the song! _Embrace_ the song! I know what it is…you must not know. Yeah, that's exactly what it is. Jasper doesn't know about it." Edward said.

"**KNOW. WHAT."** Jasper spat through gritted teeth.

"_About the bird! Sure, everybody's heard that the bird is the word! A-well-a bird bird bird! B-Bird is the word!_" And Edward began singing the stupid song out loud again.

He continued the entire way home all the way up the Cullen's long drive, and finally stopped when we got out the Volvo.

"Bella would you like for me to ride home with you?" Edward asked as I walked over to my truck, and I thought that the moment was finally over.

"Um, no I'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight." He nodded and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips before I climbed in and pulled off. I sighed in relief, enjoying the peace and quiet that came along with the rumble of my ancient truck.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and took my time in the bathroom, just anxious to see Edward again. I couldn't wait to spend another peaceful night in the arms of the man that I loved. But when I approached my room, I could hear something coming from inside. It wasn't loud enough that Charlie could hear it from downstairs, but I could hear it from outside the door. I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack.

Edward was sitting on my bed with his fingers laced behind his head, and an old record player was plugged up on my nightstand softly playing the record he just got.

'_A well-a everybody's heard…about the bird…'_

"Edward will you give that song a rest? You've been singing it nonstop ever since we left the restaurant." I said annoyed.

"No way Bella! This is my new favorite thing in the world!" He said stubbornly.

"ARGH!" I yelled and reached over to stop the record.

"Bella? Everything okay?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Now you've done it." Edward said with a smug smile.

"Uh…yeah dad. I just stubbed my toe." I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to strangle him, but I knew it was physically impossible. His skin was hard as granite, so it wouldn't affect him. I guess that's what the saying 'It hurts me more than it hurts you' means.

I glared at him and Edward looked at me seriously, taking both of my hands in his.

"Bella…I'm going to ask you this…only once. DO YOU…or DO YOU _NOT. _Know. About. The bird?"

I sighed angrily out of frustration, snatching my hands back.

"Oh my _GOD_!"

"Because everybody's heard that the bird is the word!" He grinned madly while poking my nose as he sang.  
"_A B-B-Bird bird bird! B-Bird's the word! A B-B-Bird bird bird! The bird is the word! A B-B-Bird Bird Bird_—"

"OW!" He accidentally stuck his stone finger in my nostril.

"Oh god! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized quickly.

"Bella? You sure you're okay?" Charlie asked again.

"Yeah dad," I said, rubbing my red nose before staring daggers at Edward. "The _other_ toe this time."

"Look, I'm just going to go to sleep…and pretend this is all some kind of _really_ bad dream." I said harshly, before reaching over and turning off my lamp.

"Okay…I'm sorry love." He said apologetically.

I snuggled into his embrace, and closed my eyes. The room was silent and I thought that finally I'd get peace.

But softly, and gradually…I could hear the same sentence being repeated into the silence.

"_A B-B-Bird bird bird…B-Bird's the word…A B-B-Bird bird bird…The bird is the word…A B-B-Bird bird bird…B-Bird's the word…A B-B-Bird bird bird…The bird is the word……"_

It kept getting louder and louder until suddenly the light came on and Edward was on top of me singing it, our noses pressed together. Shock doesn't even begin to describe what I felt.

"_A B-B-BIRD BIRD BIRD! B-BIRD'S THE WORD!_" He sang at his normal volume, and I looked blankly into his eyes.

"Edward, we have school in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day school wasn't any better. Edward never sang the song when anyone other than me or his family was around, but when we were together he wouldn't shut up. Lunch was torture.

"How long has he been at this?" Emmett asked as Edward sang to himself softly, creating the background music for our conversation. This morning when he left to change for school, he stole Alice's IPOD and downloaded the stupid song to it. He hasn't stopped listening to it since.

"Since last night and it's really starting to get on my nerves." Rosalie said, bending and contorting a small metal pipe under the table to release some of her bad energy and stress.

"He wouldn't stop singing last night…and it wasn't his usual singing…it wasn't his soft, humming of my lullaby…it was that stupid song! I had to pull a pillow over my head!" I exclaimed feeling completely exhausted.

Alice was staring daggers at Edward, looking like she was ready to pounce on him at any minute. She sat there with a scowl on her face, her eyes were narrowed and her lips were puckered. She had her arms folded across her torso. "**GIVE IT **_**BACK**_**!**" She screamed as she reached for her IPOD but Edward moved it out of her reach, too quickly for her to catch.

School ended and I couldn't be gladder it was Friday and we had a week off from school for break, but the weekend wasn't any better. In fact the weekend was pretty much worse.

Edward picked me up Sunday morning, by now he had upgraded to burning the song to a CD and playing it nonstop in the Volvo, and took me to his house to hang out.

I went into the kitchen and Carlisle was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, we sat with him.

"Well hello Bella." He said with a warm smile.

"Hey Carlisle." I said, giving him a quick side-hug before sitting.

Edward looked at Carlisle for a second before speaking. "Carlisle can I see that paper for a second?" He asked.

"Sure Edward." He passed him the paper.

Edward flipped through it nonchalantly. "Hmm. That's odd." He said blandly. "I thought that would be big news."

"You thought what would be big news?" Carlisle asked.

"Well there seems to be an absence…of a certain ornithological piece. A headline regarding a mass awareness of a certain _avian_ variety." He said coolly.

I banged my head on the table.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Oh have you not heard?" Edward put the newspaper down with his eyebrows raised. "I was under the understanding that everyone had heard."

Jasper flew into the kitchen from nowhere, eyes wide with fear. "**CARLISLE, **_**DON'T**_**!**"

But he was too late. Edward jumped out of his chair sending it flying backwards, and starting dancing and singing.

"_A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird  
Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word__!!!!"_

(Stroke)

The rest of the family had run at vampire speed to gather in the kitchen, and look at the now passed out Edward who lay motionless on the floor. "Oh my_ god_…" Esme said with her hand on her cheek in worry.

"Is he faking Carlisle? Can vampires really have strokes?" Emmett asked.

"Finally!" Rosalie said in relief.

Carlisle dropped to his knees next to Edward, and began to check him over. "I'm not sure…it's never happened before, but I assume that anything is possible."

"Will he be alright?" I asked. Edward had never done anything like this before. But come to think of it, the past couple of days haven't been full of anything but surprises from him.

"Well I hope he's alright, because he hid my IPOD and didn't tell me where it is…" Alice began talking, but stopped abruptly when we all saw Edward's eyes pop open.

"_**Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow!!!!!"**_

He hopped up and began singing the garbled words and dancing like nothing happened, and everyone began to leave the kitchen. Alice grabbed the butcher knife and went at Edward, but Jasper grabbed her and took the knife. Then all of the sudden he froze.

"Oh no." Was all he said as he stood there motionless, and Edward danced a little closer to him.

"His emotions are too strong…I can't fight them…" He said through a clenched jaw, but I could see his hands moving to the rhythm Edward sang.

"Alice, do something!" I yelled.

"Nope. He should've let me stab him." She said smugly with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

"**AW DAMMIT!"** Jasper yelled, before joining Edward in song and dance.

"_Well, don't you know about the bird  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word__ "_

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow  
Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day was only worse.

We were all relaxing in the living room watching tv, and Esme walked in fuming.

"Edward, I just received a bank statement and it said that there was a withdrawal of 6 million dollars cash from our family account. What the hell did you buy?" I knew Esme was upset because she never swore.

"I bought some national TV air time Esme, and I made a public service announcement of vital importance." He said nonchalantly, and then checked his watch. "As a matter of fact, it should be coming on now."

He grabbed the remote, and turned it to Fox.

"Hi I'm Stephenie Meyer. You know there's an issue facing many Americans today that I know concerns a great number of us. According to Gallup Poll's, one in twelve Americans are unaware that the bird is the word. I, for one, dream of an America where everybody knows that the bird is the word. Thank you for your time." She gave a big cheesy smile while the commercial faded out to that same stupid song.

He paid Stephenie Meyer, _world renowned author_, to do this commercial on Fox during primetime television.

And he was _**serious**_.

We were so shocked at him, we couldn't move.

Hours later, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting in the living room while Edward blasted that damn song from his record player. Esme and Carlisle decided to skip town for a few days, hoping this entire thing would blow over. But it's been nearly a week now.

The five of us sat there on the couches staring at the ceiling completely exhausted, mentally and physically, to the point where none of us even moved. We barely blinked.

"Rosalie?" I said, feeling the room spinning around me.

"Yeah Bella?" She said tiredly.

"I don't feel so good." I felt like my ears were bleeding.

"Alright, we've gotta do something about this." Jasper sat sitting up, angry. "We have got to get that record and destroy it."

"Yeah!" We all said like some football team.

"Because we can't stand it anymore!" He yelled.

"YEAH!" We yelled again.

"Alright so what do we do?" He yelled, and everyone got quiet.

"We have to lure him out of the room somehow…" Emmett said.

Alice stared forward blankly for a second then smiled at us. "I got it!"

We all leaned in conspiratorially as Alice told us the plan, and we all nodded.

"But we don't have room for mistakes, because Edward is the fastest out of all of us. He could run and lock himself back in the room just as quickly." Jasper said.

"Right, so we only have one shot at this. Everybody got it?" Rosalie said.

"Yep." I said.

"Alright let's go!"

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I ran outside to the Cullens' enormous back yard, and stood directly at the edge of it where the trees began. It the furthest point from the back door.

I sat on the ground and Alice held my arm, while Rosalie wrapped both her arms securely around Jasper. I looked at him, and he must've been just as nervous as I was.

"Just know that I'm pretending Bella." He said, but I could hear his nervousness in his voice too. I nodded once.

"Alright Emmett! We're ready, go!" Rosalie yelled, and Emmett took off into the house.

I could hear Emmett banging on Edward's door from out here, so I'm sure it was close to breaking. Edward answered the door.

"What's going on? And why are you singing 'I feel pretty' in your head?" Edward asked.

"EDWARD YOU'VE GOT TO COME QUICK! BELLA GOT A NOSEBLEED AND JASPER'S TRYING TO EAT HER!" He screamed.

As soon as the words left Emmett's mouth, Jasper started snapping wildly at me while Rosalie held him back. He was thrashing and tearing violently, while a wild and hungry vicious look danced in his eyes and deep guttural growls originated from the back of his throat. His eyes were pitch black with thirst, and his sharp teeth glistened with the venom spilling from his mouth.

I frantically tried to move away as Alice jumped in front of me protectively, and Jasper tried to get around her. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my face was sweaty.

I blinked before I fully registered that Edward was standing in front of me. He began to wrestle Jasper and the snarling noises and growls filled the backyard. Whenever they collided, it sounded like two boulders were being slammed together. I immediately began to regret this, feeling it was a bad idea.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, grabbing my hand in hers. Her eyes darted up to Edward's large bedroom window and we saw Emmett give us thumbs up with the record in his hands. A second later he was gone, and wondered if I really saw him.

I heard Alice clear her throat, and Jasper stopped fighting. He just walked away from Edward like nothing happened, and we all walked back into the house leaving Edward confused. He ran to me where I sat on the couch, looking me over.

"Bella, are you hurt? Are you okay love?" He said, frantically checking over my face and my arms.

"Edward I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, good. Well in that case." He took off for his room again, and I heard Alice count down.

"2…1…"

**"!"** Edward screamed at the top of his strong lungs, and even the vampires had to cover their ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

He growled ferociously before flying down the steps and crouching towards our group.

"**WHO. DID IT.**" He said and his lips were curled over his teeth, and they were glistening with venom.

"Did what Edward?" Jasper asked innocently.

"Yeah Edward, what has you upset?" Rosalie asked calmly.

"**SURFING BIRD IS GONE!! I TUCKED IT IN THE BED, GAVE IT A KISS GOODBYE AND TOOK OFF TO SAVE BELLA AND WHEN I GOT BACK IT WAS **_**GONE**_**!"** He screamed.

"Edward no one here would steal from you." I said.

"OH, SO NONE OF YOU HAD A MOTIVE BELLA??! YOU ALL HAD A MOTIVE! EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOU KNEW THAT THAT RECORD WAS MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD! AND THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED IT OUT OF THE WAY!" He pointed at each of us as he accused us.

"Alice wanted use my laptop to buy a new IPOD to replace the one I hid. The record player always sits on my laptop, so that would never happen! Only she didn't count on me discovering that she knew where the IPOD was all along, and just wanted to use it as an excuse to try and kill me!"

"Rosalie was upset that I used ALL her blank CD'S to make 1100 copies of the song! She's had it out for the record ever since!"

"Jasper was sure that the record would be the death of him! He hated the fact that every time he was around me he felt like joining in! Only Jasper has a deep dark secret that he didn't want anyone to know! He actually likes the song! He's singing in his head as he we speak, and I was the only person who knew that! So he wanted to take me out of the picture so everyone wouldn't find out!"

"And Emmett just wanted this whole thing to end from the VERY beginning because he was the cause of it in the first place. He was the one who played the song for me for the first time back in 1963, and he didn't want anyone remembering it was all his fault FROM THE START!"

"And you were just jealous because the record was getting more attention! You couldn't stand that I loved spending more time with the record than you so you WANTED TO MAKE IT SO THAT THE RECORD COULD NEVER BE PLAYED AGAIN!"

He was breathing heavily, his eyes shifting back and forth between all of us. "You won't attack me Edward, you haven't got the _stomach_ for it." Emmett said with a hard face.

They stared at each other intensely for what felt like ages, before Edward looked away.

"WELL THE HELL WITH ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING DOWNTOWN TO BUY ANOTHER RECORD OF SURFING BIRD!" He yelled as he stalked toward the door.

"Edward that's not necessary I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere!" I yelled after him as he left.

"I wouldn't count on it Bella." Emmett said.

He nodded at Jasper and they took off into the back yard. Emmett pulled out a bat from nowhere, then threw something black and round on the ground. Alice carried me outside so I could watch what was going on.

Jasper stomped the record with all his might, digging deep holes into the earth, crumbling the record under the weight of his foot. Emmett pushed him back a bit before going at the record pieces with his bat. He began slamming the end of the handle of the bat down on the poor pieces, harder and harder with each hit. Rosalie touched his shoulder, before she fell to her knees punching away at the record. All of her anger towards Edward came out in every blow she delivered to the obliterated record. She got up and they all looked to me.

I took Emmett's bat and gripped it with both hands. They all stood back as I swung down unmercifully at the record bits, breaking out into a sweat with every swing.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder and I stopped, with my chest heaving from all the swinging.

They all gathered around the hole with what was left of record splattered inside it, and looked down at it. Together, they gathered as much as they could from the back of their throats and spit their venom down into the hole. Any other time, it would've been disgusting. They looked to me and I did the same, spitting down into the hole.

Alice pulled a lighter from her back pocket that said 'burn baby' with a winking lady on it, and tossed it into the hole. The venom caught on fire like gasoline. We all turn our back on the flames and went into the house.

* * *

YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?!? REVIEW!! LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND IF YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY! I THINK IT'S PRETTY FUNNY. I WONT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS LOL!


End file.
